My Turn
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Sirius feels stuck in his dead end job, and needs to leave, but he isn't sure what to tell his boyfriend or his friends.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ** **Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1068

Title: My Turn

Note: No VoldyAU

Warnings: Suggestive content, angst, language

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: Black walnut: Write about a character relying on their instincts.

Care of Magical Creatures: Phoenix- write about someone flying

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 595 [Item] Sirius' Bike

Word 40 [Word] Impulse

* * *

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break it!" Peter cried as he jumped back from the mirror, inspecting his cut arm from where he bumped into the mirror.

"You can't sorry away seven years of bad luck, Wormtail," Remus muttered.

"No, guys this is just superstition, right? Won't I have bad luck? What about my Potion exam?" Sirius was a ball of nerves, asking questions like an endless stream.

"Sirius, relax," James said with a smile, and then took him in for a hug. "It should only affect Peter," he added with a cheeky grin. James snuck in a kiss when he thought the other two weren't looking. They tried to keep the affection on the down-low for their friends' benefit. He handed his boyfriend a magic orb that changed its colour that could predict your mood.

When Sirius held it and squeezed it, it turned lime green, and he looked up at James. "What's lime green mean?" He asked, curiously.

"It means stressed, you need to relax," James said. "We will ace that exam, and you studied more than ever before, I believe we can make it."

Remus looked at the two of them and said: "Well, that's true, not sure how you both got your OWLs." Peter stayed suspiciously quiet. He knew better than to get in the middle of this when they started arguing.

* * *

Sirius was sitting taking his final NEWTS. He was the last one left in the exam hall. Everyone had finished, and the professor was only waiting for him to complete the paper. Sirius and James intended to become Aurors, so Sirius needed to ace this exam. He had never been more worried about anything in his life. Sirius had his lime green orb on the side of his desk, focusing on the last part of the written exam. The practical was always more natural for him. He didn't test well.

* * *

Sirius was sitting in his office, remembering that day of his exam. Remembering the orb that was lime green that day, and yet ever since it had been a steady lavender colour. His love for James overcame his emotions every day, every hour, and this orb reminded him of that. That thoughtful gesture that his boyfriend had given him on that fateful day.

"It's the same old shit, day after day," he complained to himself as he made sure his paperwork was up to date.

"There is my dapper boyfriend," James said, walking into the open office and walking up to a miserable looking Sirius. James carried a lime green lunch box, which snapped him out of his daydreaming.

"What's that?" Sirius asked suspiciously. Something about the colour made him uneasy.

"Lunch," he said, smiling, opening it up. "Your favourite, toasted avocado sandwich."

"Oh," he said, smiling. James gave him a curious look and bent to kiss him.

"Weirdo," he said to his boyfriend, realizing something about the lunch box had triggered his odd behaviour.

"We can take my bike after work," Sirius said, ignoring the comment. "Then you can come straight back to my place." James smiled at him.

"Sounds good," James was working in the field, and he still often acted on impulse, where Sirius felt he had matured by now, and that he had been forced to work in a square box while his boyfriend has all the fun.

After he locked up everything, he waited for James outside. He was sitting on his bike, watching the moon rise over the city. "Hey good looking, come here often?" he heard James ask from behind him.

"Not right here," Sirius said with a suggestive wink. The two men got onto the bike, and Sirius kicked off to go to his place. The night was quiet, and he could fly without worry about being seen. He also had extra invisibility measures on his bike so he could fly regardless. James held on tight as they flew, letting the wind refresh their tired bones and invigorate them.

Sirius needn't pay much attention as he knew the road off by heart, and lived for the moments he could go by intuition. He used to love it when they went out on missions together, but something had happened that meant he couldn't go out again. Something Sirius didn't talk about, not to anyone. He often worried something terrible would happen to James, but he trusted James's partner to keep him safe in the field.

The two of them had a good time at his house, making out and getting busy, falling asleep in each other's arms after twelve that night. The next morning when Sirius woke up, James was already awake, and he was looking smug. Sirius was looking for a pair of pants to pull on but found nothing where he left it.

"I have misplaced my pants," Sirius said by way of good morning.

"It wasn't me, I swear," James replied with a grin.

"Why do I somehow doubt that?" Sirius said, looking at the expression on his boyfriend's face.

"Don't you trust me?" James said. Sirius didn't respond and moved to tackle him to the bed, tickling him until he admitted to hiding his pants.

"I was doing you a favour," he said between laughs.

"Just do me a favour and stop doing me favours," Sirius responded cheekily.

"I love you," James said.

"I love you too," he replied. "Our love is unbreakable, and you know that," Sirius said with a curious sense of melancholy.

"What's wrong?" James asked, pulling Sirius into his arms.

"I feel like I'm stuck, and you get to have all the fun," he admitted.

"Baby, you know why your in an office, your job is just as important as mine," James tried to calm his boyfriend.

"I know, I just feel like I'm waiting for it to be my turn, you know," he said.

"What can we do? You know the rules are in place for a reason," James asked.

"I need to go away, and I think, I think it needs to be alone," Sirius said.

"You're serious?" James asked, upset by the change.

"I am, it's not the end of us, but I need to go and make a mark on my own, can you accept that?" Sirius asked it was clear he was conflicted about finally voicing this out loud.

"Whatever it takes," James replied, pulling Sirius in for a hug.


End file.
